


NSFW Art: MJ on Top

by Machiavelien



Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [5]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, F/M, Fanart, Femdom, Pegging, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: “Yeah, yeah, it’s good, so good,” Peter assures her. “You can even go a little harder—yeah, even harder than that, don’t hold back, you’re not gonna hurt me I promise, just—yeah, like that.”(Please read this fic, it's sooo gooood)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Machiavelien's NSFW Fanart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766335
Comments: 30
Kudos: 134





	NSFW Art: MJ on Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gruoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruoch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [love stays until the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015101) by [Gruoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruoch/pseuds/Gruoch). 



> “Yeah, yeah, it’s good, so good,” Peter assures her. “You can even go a little harder—yeah, even harder than that, don’t hold back, you’re not gonna hurt me I promise, just—yeah, like that.”
> 
> (Please read this fic, it's sooo gooood)


End file.
